


Something New

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blindfolds, Bottom Bobby Singer, Caught watching porn, Cuddling, Dom Bobby Singer, Fluff, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Safewords, Smut, Sub Crowley, Sub Crowley (Supernatural), Top Crowley (Supernatural), Top Crowley - Freeform, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Supernatural Kink BingoKink: Wax PlayN.B. I'm not well versed on Wax Play but I had ago





	Something New

Generally, people assumed that in his position, Crowley would _never_ give up power. He was the King of Hell after all, why would he want to give any power away? The people who assumed that, were also the people that knew nothing of his love life. He was in a relationship with a hunter who was somewhere between retired and not retired. Crowley didn’t mind dating a hunter, it was a nice surprise for the demons who chose to disobey him, when they found out that the Winchester Brothers would be hunting them.

Appearing in the run down shack, he was unsurprised to find Bobby in his work room. After he’d retired, even for the brief time, he’d set up a room to allow him to help the Winchesters in their hunting, the computer was his most technologically advanced purchase for a long time, but it proved worthy, benefiting the Winchesters both financially and in terms of hunts. A few hunts provided monetary rewards for the return of the killers, usually the innocents who’d been possessed.

Walking up the stairs, Crowley could hear some interesting noises from the computer. Opening the door, he caught a brief flash of Pornhub before the internet tab was closed.  
“Hello Bobby” Crowley smirked, chuckling lightly at the flush covering Bobby’s face.  
“Oh h-hey Crowley. How was your day” Bobby asked, spinning on the chair. His hands were covering his crotch, as if he was trying to hide something.  
“Oh, the usual. Coupl’a demons deciding to disobey me” He shrugged, moving to lean against the desk.  
“Then I came here, hoping to snuggle with my favourite hunter – stroke- not hunter, and I find him watching porn” Crowley shrugged, pulling some gum out of his pocket.  
“Look, I can explain” Bobby said, holding his hands up. Crowley’s eyes were drawn to Bobby’s crotch, and he could see quite clearly that the bulge was very much still a thing.  
“What’s your ‘explanation’?” Crowley asked, using hand gestures. Bobby stood up and took a hold of Crowley’s hands.  
“It was research” He shrugged, not meeting Crowley’s eyes.  
“Oh yeah, ain’t that what teenagers say to their parents” Crowley said, rolling his eyes.  
“Well I wanna try somethin’ new with ya but I don’t wanna hurt ya’” Bobby said, still not meeting Crowley’s eyes.  
“Why didn’t you...say something?” Crowley asked, cupping Bobby’s cheeks and tilting his head up. Bobby shrugged, leaning forward to kiss Crowley gently. The kiss quickly became passionate, with the pair backing into the bedroom.  
“On the bed, arms and legs spread” Bobby ordered.  
“Yes sir” Crowley responded, stripping off his clothes and laying on the bed as he was told. Bobby reached into the drawer and pulled out the cuffs, holding the blindfold in his hand.  
“I need you to trust me on this” Bobby said, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“I trust you” Crowley nodded. Bobby smiled and rubbed Crowley’s thigh gently before standing up and covering Crowley’s eyes with the blindfold.  
“Safeword?” Bobby asked.  
“Banana, sir” Crowley responded.  
“Colour?” Bobby asked.  
“Green, sir” Crowley responded. Bobby grinned and stayed silent for several moments, testing Crowley’s reactions. Crowley’s breathing evened out, and for a moment, Bobby thought he may have fell to sleep, though given how hard he was, he doubted that the demon had fallen to sleep. Reaching over, Bobby slowly opened his drawer, keeping his focus on Crowley. He saw the demon twitch and the way he shifted to hear more.  
“Sir?” Crowley asked.  
“Yes, boy?” Bobby responded, pulling the two specialised candles from the drawer.  
“What are you doing, if you don’t mind me asking” Crowley said, biting his lip.  
“Have you heard of Wax play?” Bobby asked, lifting Crowley’s blindfold and sitting beside him on the bed.  
“I have. It’s not something I’ve indulged in” Crowley said.  
“I’ve been researching it, as you saw” Bobby murmured.  
“I did see. Saw you enjoying it too” Crowley smirked. Bobby blushed and smiled.  
“How do you feel about giving it a try?” Bobby asked.  
“You know how I feel about sensory play Bobs” Crowley said, attempting to shift, though he didn’t get far.  
“We can switch if you want” Bobby offered. Crowley shrugged as best as possible given the position.  
“I don’t mind. I just may not enjoy it as much as you will in this position” Crowley said. Bobby nodded and reached for the key, undoing the cuffs. Crowley shifted to sit up once they were removed, pulling Bobby into a kiss. The unshaven facial scruff rubbed against his cheeks in just the right way, going straight down to his crotch. Crowley smirked against Bobby’s skin.  
“Got any candles?” Crowley asked. Bobby nodded.  
“Top drawer” He responded. Crowley opened the drawer and smirked when he saw the red candle.  
“God you are prepared” He smirked. Bobby shrugged and smiled, tugging Crowley close.  
“I wanted to do it for quite some time” He responded. Crowley grinned and snapped his fingers, some matches appearing in his hand. Bobby shifted and watched as Crowley lit the candle. Wax began dripping down the side, and Crowley used the wax to draw on Bobby’s chest. He relished in the moans that Bobby let out, more so when he saw how hard Bobby was, his hips rocking up to meet nothing but air.

Crowley looked over his masterpiece after he’d finished. He’d drawn his initials, though Bobby didn’t see the ‘CS’, instead only seeing swirls.  
“Fuck” Bobby groaned, his hips jerking up.  
“You look gorgeous” Crowley murmured, and kissed him gently. Bobby groaned and rolled his hips against Crowley’s.  
“In me” Bobby begged, and Crowley didn’t need to be asked twice. Snapping his fingers, he had a condom in hand and he was kneeling between Bobby’s legs. Crowley smirked and rolled the condom on, a preference of Bobby’s.  
“You ready?” Crowley asked. Bobby groaned and nodded, biting his lip when Crowley slowly pushed into him. Crowley groaned and leant down, kissing Bobby as he pushed in to the hilt.  
“Fuck you feel good” Crowley groaned, his head dropping to Bobby’s shoulder as he began rolling his hips, hitting Bobby’s prostate over and over. Bobby gripped at Crowley’s shoulders as his hands came to rest around Crowley’s hips, guiding him deeper.  
“You feel delightful” Crowley growled and hit deeper, while gripping Bobby’s hand. The small action filled Bobby’s heart with love as he deepened the kiss.  
“I’m close” Bobby murmured, voice husky and almost quivering as he felt himself getting closer.  
“Come for me babe” Crowley ordered, and Bobby needed no more. He came with a shout and a groan, covering his and Crowley’s bare chests.  
“Fuck” Crowley groaned as he came. Bobby smiled and kissed him gently, brushing his fingers through Crowley’s short hair.  
“That was great” Bobby murmured. Crowley smiled.  
“Good”  
  
“We should take a bath” Crowley murmured, while moving to remove the condom and toss it in the trash.  
“Effort to fill the tub though” Bobby groaned, still laid how he had been since Crowley almost collapsed onto his chest. Crowley winked and snapped his fingers.  
“Done” He shrugged. Bobby grinned and eased himself up. Crowley smiled and took Bobby’s hands, pulling him close.  
“We should slow dance more” Crowley murmured.  
“We should, but not when I have come and wax on my chest” Bobby responded. Crowley smirked and led Bobby through to the bathroom, guiding him into the tub before climbing in and curling close.


End file.
